


Bed Rest

by professorbumblebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorbumblebee/pseuds/professorbumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Battle of Endor, Luke is confined to his bed. Han comes to check up on him. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a Fluffy Luke/Han thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169945) by darlinjohn. 



“Hey, kid.” 

Han still called Luke that, even though the Jedi no longer looked like a kid. There was a sharpness to his jaw and circles under his eyes that belied the callow but earnest youth Luke had been. 

“Hey, Han.” Luke smiled up at his friend from his bed. Though it wasn’t the wide, honest smile that Han was used to. It was smaller, a poor mask for grief and exhaustion. A med droid had prescribed Luke bed rest. Han didn’t know for what. He could have asked Leia or pressured Threepio to tell him, but he wanted to hear it from Luke. 

“I heard you’re stuck here for awhile,” said Han. He sat down on the bed. “You must be bored beyond the Outer Rim. Brought a sabaac deck, thought we could play.” He took the holocards out of his pocket. 

Luke tilted his head. “That’s not why you came.” 

“Dammit kid,” muttered Han. “Why you gotta use your hokey religion tricks on me, huh?” 

“I don’t think it’s really a trick. I could feel your curiosity the moment you stepped inside the building.” 

“Well, I’ll try to feel quieter then,” said Han. With a small tap, he set the holocards to shuffle. The thin rectangles of blue light flew up and began to move amongst themselves, letting out a soft whirr. 

Luke chuckled. “I think you stole that from me. Remember when Ben said I was so excited I was giving him a headache?” 

Han grunted. He remembered. He still didn’t like the old kook. Sure, The Force and the Jedi were real, but he wasn’t about to forgive Kenobi for lying about Luke’s father and causing him so much pain. And the fact that Leia was his sister. And for...

“Han.” Luke laid his hand on Han’s wrist. “It’s alright. He did what he thought was best, to keep me from falling to the Dark Side.” 

“I really am gonna have to try to feel quieter,” said Han. “This is unfair.” 

Luke laughed a little. “I’m sorry.” He leaned back against his pillows. “So, are you going to ask?” 

Han sighed and shut the holocards off. They let out a whine as they powered down. “Why are you confined to bed?” 

“The Emperor shot me with Force Lightning.” Luke said it as though he said he received a model A-wing for Life Day. Sure it didn’t happen everyday, but it was no big deal. 

“You’re kidding me,” said Han. 

Luke pulled down the neck of his white robe, revealing two dark spots. 

Han let out a few of his favorite swear words.

“I’m fine,” Luke insisted, a little farm boy earnestness coming back into his eyes. “Really.” 

“Like hell you are,” said Han. “Where else are you hurt?” 

“A few places.” 

“Show me.” 

Luke got up from the bed. He untied his white robe and let it fall from his shoulders. Then, he stopped, hesitating. The sunlight coming in from the window made Luke’s hair seem to glow. 

“It’s alright,” murmured Han, also standing. One hand went to Luke’s arm. Luke had always been fit. He was a farmboy and then a soldier then a Jedi, each requiring physical labor. Han could feel the taut muscle underneath the smooth skin. He lifted his other hand to Luke’s chin, running his thumb over the barely-visible stubble. “It’s just me, you know me.” 

An impulse hit Han and he kissed Luke’s neck, mouth over the burn scars. Luke let out a small gasp and he let the robe fall to the floor. Han ran his hand up Luke’s bare back. Two small rough patches revealed where the lightning had struck. Luke made a small sound. 

“What is it?” murmured Han. He pressed his lips to Luke’s neck again, then his jaw. 

“I don’t know…” Luke swallowed. “I feel… It’s so much. I like it, but Force, it’s so…” 

Han kissed Luke properly, not too hard, then pulled away and cupped Luke’s jaw. He still kept one arm around Luke’s trim waist, holding him steady. “It’s alright. You’re okay. I know.” 

Luke nodded and drew closer. His member, hot and hard touched Han’s thigh and Luke jumped back. A flush spread down from his cheeks to his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

Han drew Luke back to him, smirking. “What’re you sorry for? You didn’t think I was trying to get that reaction out of you?” 

That got a smile out of Luke. Han’s heart warmed at the sight of it. He pulled Luke to the bed, so they lay side by side, facing each other. Han wrapped his hand around Luke’s member. The Force wasn’t strong in him, he couldn’t read people like Luke could, but he could tell how a lover liked to be touched, what little sighs and squirms meant they were enjoying themselves. He pumped Luke’s cock, drawing out those reactions. Luke trembled with pleasure, but Han held him steady and kissed him. His own cock pressed against Luke’s thigh and he pushed against it, giving himself friction that brought him closer to completion. 

Luke came first, letting out a soft cry. He rested his forehead against Han’s shoulder. “Han…” 

“Mhm?”

“Are you close, can I help?”

“You’re… You’re good…” Han’s focus was harder to hold onto than before. He tighten his grip on Luke’s back and pressed harder against him. A small, startled sound came out of Luke, but he didn’t struggle. 

“Luke… Ahhh….” Han cried out as he came. He took a moment for orgasm to wash over him, breathing heavily. 

“Han?” asked Luke. “Still here?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Han brushed aside Luke bangs and kissed his forehead. “Help me out of these pants, wouldya? They’re starting to get uncomfortable.”  
As Luke helped Han out of his cum-stained pants, he observed, “We’re we supposed to do this before.” 

“Yeah,” agreed Han. “I should’ve kissed you ages ago.” He tossed the clothing to the side and kissed Luke again. “Got a lot of time to make up for.” 

“Guess you’re right, Captain Solo,” said Luke. He let out a long yawn. 

“But it can wait ‘till your bed rest is over.” 

Luke protested, saying he was in bed, this was resting. Han just petted his hair and cuddled the young Jedi until he was asleep in Han’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I like their faces and I want them to kiss each other's faces. It was inspired by darlinjohn's excellent fan art. I'm working on more SW stuff, so you'll see more from me!


End file.
